1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for binding a boot to a ski, the assembly including a front releasable retaining element and a rear releasable retaining element, and including an additional arrangement for supplementing the binding assembly, in the form of an electronic control.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The patent document WO 95/12440 A1 discloses an assembly of the aforementioned type. In this document, the device includes a releasable front retaining element, a releasable rear retaining element, and additional opening device. Each of the front and rear retaining elements is a conventional mechanical binding element, i.e., either a toe piece or a heel piece, which frees the boot when it is subjected to a force greater than that of a given threshold. The threshold force corresponds to the pretensioning value to which the springs positioned in the toe and heel pieces are subjected.
The additional opening device is an electronically controlled latch, which frees the boot by allowing the free translation of the heel piece in a slideway. The latch is actuated with a vertical translational movement. In the normal resting position, it is kept in the low position by the force of a spring, whereas the latch is moved to the high position by the pressurization of an annular chamber surrounding the latch.
During the practice of skiing, but also under other conditions, impacts directed to the gliding apparatuses, i.e., the skis and the bindings, can be substantial. Such impacts can occur during jump landings, when passing over bumps, when such ski equipment falls while in storage or during handling, or even when the equipment is placed on the ground. With a translational release device, there is a risk of ill-timed movement of the device and, in some cases, such movement can cause an ill-timed release of the boot, i.e., when such a release is not intended or desired.
The patent document EP 0 968 742 A1 also discloses a similar device, in which a supplemental release device includes an electronically controlled latch. Although the latch is articulated about an axis, i.e., describing movement along an arc of a circle, such movement is not a rotary movement insofar as the portion of the movement of the latch that is active in blocking, i.e., the portion that in fact retains the plate, has a movement that is similar to a straight line portion. In fact, the latch has an articulation movement about an axis, the amplitude of which is substantially less than a quarter of a turn. Such a latch is essentially identical to a translational release latch, which is also subject to the risk of an ill-timed release.
The patent document FR 2 853 254 A1 discloses a conventional binding device having radio-controlled detachment mechanism controlled by buttons that are positioned on the ski poles. As in the device described in the document WO 95/12440 A1, the radio-controlled detachment mechanism only provides a relative safety. In fact, the control of such mechanism requires that the skier be alert and attentive and make good decisions at the right time, on the one hand, and to keep the ski pole handles in his/her hands, on the other hand. This is actually not a supplemental safety release, which requires quick, even immediate actuation. Moreover, the release speed is subject to the motor rotating speed. Furthermore, in order to be able to move the binding, the motor must be active throughout the movement, which entails substantial energy consumption.